No need for a brain switch!
by gabriel ricard
Summary: The latest in my new Tenchi series! Washu is up to her old tricks as she switches Tenchi and Nobuyuki's brains! With Washu needing the day to build another machine tenchi and Nobuyuki have to trade places and the result is pure fan fic crazziness! (nah it
1. Part One

No need for a brain switch! -A Tenchi Universe fan fic

Written By Gabe Ricard

Well here's the latest and greatest in my Tenchi series which will kinda slow down after this one as I am short on good idea's. So if anyone's got an idea for a Tenchi fic but don't have plans to use it send it my way. I promise co-author credit as well as credit for the idea itself. That's all so sit back pour a nice glass of sake and enjoy the fic.

"What a beautiful morning it is," observed Kamidake as the early morning sun beamed on them kindly.

"Quite," agreed Azaka (Authors note: Someone feel free to let me know if this isn't the proper spelling) "I predict it will be another quiet, pleasant day." As the guardian said this an explosion came from the house behind them.

"Tenchi is MINE!!!" screeched Aeka throwing some energy daggers at Ryoko who dodged them and returned with a ball of energy which Aeka blocked with a shield. 

"Dream on Princess Pissy-Pants!" cried Ryoko creating her energy staff and charging at Aeka who stood her ground ready for the attack.

Tenchi emerged from the men's bathhouse and yawned stretching him arms and walking casually past the girls who where too busy locked in combat to notice.

"Tenchi!" smiled Sasami. "Good morning!"

"Good morning Sasami," replied Tenchi returning the smile. He heard a meow and looked down to see Ryo-oh-ki who meowed again and leapt onto Tenchi's shoulder then leaped onto the counter where she tried to get some of the carrots in a bowl.

Sasami caught this immediately and reached down and snatched her up well before she touched the carrots.

"Ryo-oh-ki! You know you have to wait!" she put her back onto the floor then looked up at Tenchi. "Could you go get Washu?"

Tenchi gulped. It had been a couple days since Tenchi dared to venture anywhere near Washu's lab after meeting Buggles her bizarre cross bread pet. Of course he cared for her as he cared for all the girls but that didn't stop him from making a quick prayer before stepping into the broom closet where Washu's lab was located.

To his great relief, Washu was working near a waterfall on her transparent computer. "Washu! Breakfast is ready!"

Washu turned around and smiled, "Okay Tenchi…just one little thing before I go." When she said this four large metallic shot out of the ground two taking Tenchi's arms and two more taking his legs and shooting him up several feet in the air. 

Tenchi turned to his left to see his father Nobuyuki who was in the same position as him. "Dad, what's Washu doing now!" Tenchi got no response as his father was terrified of heights and was too scared to reply. Tenchi looked down and Washu and glared, "Washu! What are you up to this time?"

Washu jumped out of her chair and looked up at Tenchi and smiled, "Don't worry so much Tenchi! I'm just confirming an idea I've just about proven wont work. It's a little bet I'm having with a Jurian scientist I met after you defeated Kagato. Tenchi struggled but it was in vain as the robotic arms where holding him firmly in place.

Washu returned to her computer and began typing quickly humming to herself while she did. A moment later, two connected plate like devices came downward one planting itself on Tenchi's head and the other on Nobuyuki. "Washu I really don't want to be a part of this! I need to get to school in a few minutes." He tried to free himself again but knew it was useless. "What are you going to do?" he sighed.

"I'm just going to confirm my half of the bet that it's impossible to successfully switch two peoples brains."

"Oh…well that's not so-WHAT?! No way Washu! Don't you-" Before Tenchi could finish Washu typed in a final combination then stood back as a brilliant light came between Tenchi and Nobuyuki who both passed out a moment later.

"Up and at em!!" Tenchi slowly opened his eyes to see Washu standing over him. "Ugh..Washu what happened?"

Washu shrugged but Tenchi noticed her complexion was slightly pale and her face looked stunned which was very uncharacterisic for her. "You um…better hurry up or you'll be late for work."

"Work? What are you talking about?" Washu sighed and held up a mirror. Tenchi looked into the mirror but instead of seeing his face he saw his fathers. "AHHHHHHH!!! Washu what have you done to me?!"

"Well…I guess Dr.Marzo was right after all."

"Hey! What happened to me?" Tenchi and Washu turned around to see Nobuyuki who was staring at his new face in the mirror Washu was holding. "I haven't looked this handsome in years!"

"Glad to know you have your priorities in order Dad," mumbled Tenchi whose head was lowered. He then turned to Washu. "You can fix this right?"

Washu brought up her computer and began typing into it saying "Hmmmm" as she did. "The problem is the machine I built was only good for a single switch. I was so sure this wouldn't work so I never bothered to make it so the machine could switch the brains back."

"I can't believe this," groaned Tenchi.

"Neither can I," replied Washu. "Especially since I am THE GREATEST SCIENTIFIC MIND IN THE UNIVERSE!" The two Chibi puppets popped up on her shoulders.

"It's a mystery Washu!" proclaimed puppet A.

"A complete fluke!" concurred puppet B.

"I better just go to school," sighed Tenchi turning to leave. 

Washu stopped him, "You mean work Tenchi." She turned to Nobuyuki who was still admiring himself in the mirror. "I don't know how long it'll take me to rebuild this thing but while I do, you Tenchi need to go to Nobuyuki's job and you Nobuyuki must go to Tenchi's school." Tenchi was about to protest but knew that as long as he was in his fathers body he would have to go to job. He sighed and walked out. Nobuyuki was about to follow but was stopped by Washu. "My mirror please."

Nobuyuki turned slightly red, "Sorry." He handed Washu her mirror and walked out behind Tenchi. Luckily neither was seen by any of the girls as they left.

"Oh Kiyone, I'm sorry!" whimpered Mihoshi walking along side Kiyone on the busy streets of the city.

Kiyone glared, "Mihoshi you got us fired AGAIN."

"I didn't know that man was there and I cerainly didn't mean to get him covered in ketchup."

"Well what are we going to for a job now?"

"I don't know," sniffed Mihoshi.

Kiyone saw the look on Mihoshi's face and sighed. "It's okay…we need to go on patrol anyway." Mihoshi brightened and nodded and walked across the street with Kiyone who realized as far as days go this one hadn't been too bad.

"Mr. Masaki, here's your coffee." Tenchi who had been staring perplexed at a complex diagram of a building all day looked up to see a striking young woman he recalled his dad talking about on several occasions. "Oh. Umm okay put it on the table next to me please." 

Ayumi (Authors note again: I have no idea what this woman's name was but just to give you an idea it's the woman Nobuyuki tries to pick up in a couple episodes. The last episode of Tenchi Universe and the episode where it snows are where she can be found. Sorry bout that on with the fic.) Looked at Tenchi quizzically. _Boy Mr. Masaki is acting weird today _she thought. "Are you okay Mr. Masaki? You don't seem yourself."

"Oh…no I'm fine. Thank you for asking though." Tenchi was feeling slightly nervous realizing he was acting nothing like his father. "H-how are you today?"

Ayumi was a bit taken back at this point, Usually by now Mr. Masaki would have said his hello and been well into picking her up. She liked the attention even if he was ten years older than her. But something was up and she had to see if it was her or not. "There's something different about you Mr. Masaki."

"Different? W-what do you mean?"

"Something new about you…something sexy…I like it." She slowly made her way closer and closer to Tenchi who despite being more used to this sort of thing then anybody was growing more nervous by the moment.

"Well..uh..Thank you…but I really need to get back to gahh!" Tenchi's wishy-washy protest was muffled as Ayumi grabbed the back of his head and began kissing him furiously.

__

He's still fighting me she thought. _Better go a little farther._

"Hey come on now!" whined Tenchi. "Hey my pants!"

****

Later that day…

"I can't believe how many girls at school like Tenchi," mused Nobuyuki out loud as he walked up the path towards his house. In the course of a single day there must have been at least a half dozen girls who had flirted with him. Nobuyuki sighed he had had a lot of fun as a kid and wasn't really looking forward to being an adult again and having to go back to his boring job. He was now near the house and choked as he felt a pair of hands come from behind him and squeeze him. He immediately knew who it was.

"Ryoko! Um…good evening."

"Tenchi darling! I missed you so much."

"I was only gone for a day."

"I know…it seems like a really long time." Ryoko grinned and laid her head on Nobuyuki's shoulder. Nobuyuki suddenly remembered Aeka and knew the last thing he wanted was to be caught in the middle of the triangle Tenchi was in though the idea was not without its appeal to him. 

"What about Aeka?"

" Don't worry my Tenchi, I took care of her."

Aeka slowly peeled her eyes open and shot straight up. She looked around and remembered she was in the ladies bathroom. "I must have fallen asleep…" she thought out loud. "But I don't remember being all that tired." She felt her hand around something and pulled it out of the water. It was a small bottle of sake. "That's right…I had a little sake…but I didn't drink all that much. The only thing that could have happened would be if someone slipped something in it. That's silly the only person who was here was-" she stopped as a sudden realization came over her. "Ryoko." She growled and quickly rose out of the water and stormed out.

"Aeka there you are! I couldn't find you and I was starting to worry." Aeka was pulled from her rage and turned around to see Sasami with a sleeping Ryo-oh-ki on her head.

"I fell asleep Sasami so don't worry what time is it?"

"That's what I was looking for you for. It's dinner time and I wanted you to get Washu."

"If it's dinner time, then that means that Tenchi should be back." A horrible idea came to her. "Sasami! Where is Ryoko?!?"

Sasami thought for a moment, "She went outside I think. Why do you ask?"

Aeka's eyes nearly exploded out of her head. "That dirty rotten space whore!" she cried bolting away her towel nearly flying off.

Nobuyuki felt Ryoko's breasts pressed into his back and at that moment several years of pent up frustration finally exploded as Nobuyuki grabbed Ryoko wound back and gave her one of the most passionate kisses in known recorded history.

TENCHI?!?!?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!"

Nobuyuki felt his entire stomach leap into his throat and he dropped Ryoko who was now in a state of complete catatonics and turned around to see Aeka who by Nobuyuki's estimation had never looked angrier in her entire life.

"What a day…" mumbled Tenchi walking up the path to his house. He looked down at his torn and tattered shirt and sighed. "As if I need more women problems." He thought. "Whats going on?" Tenchi stopped and looked ahead to see Ryoko lying on the ground. Nobuyuki who was trying to speak and Aeka who Tenchi swore he could see smoke coming from her head. It took Tenchi only a moment to realize what had happened and when he did he simply shook his head and continued walking ready for the worst.

****

Preview of the next fan fic

Tenchi: In the next episode of Tenchi Universe, mix ups and general insanity occur as Washu continues to work on a machine that will reverse the brain switch!

Washu: Don't worry a bit Tenchi it's a snap for a super genius like me!

Grandpa: You better be careful Tenchi. Knowing your father he might do something foolish at your school.

Nobuyuki: Oh come on Dad have a little faith in me!

Tenchi: The next episode is the conclusion to No need for a brain switch! I hope Washu can fix things before another mix up occurs with Ryoko or Aeka.

Grandapa: It is unquestionably, a typical day at the Masaki home.

Well what did ya think? The conclusion should be along soon though I hope to finish my Twilight Zone fic before that and get started on the next ff7 fan fic. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think of my take on my favourite Anime.


	2. Conclusion

No need for a brain-switch! Part two

Written By Gabe Ricard

Based on characters owned by Pioneer

Here is finally the conclusion to my two parter. For those who where looking forward to this I'm sorry it took so long but here it is at last so read up and enjoy. Those who have NO idea what I'm talking about (all 99.9 percent of you) well go check out part one and then come back here. That's all I wont waste your ever so valuable time and save the babbling for the end of this fic so read on enjoy and please let me know what you think.

"Wait Aeka! I-I can explain! Really I can!" Nobuyuki who was still in Tenchi's body was feeling incredibly stupid for kissing Ryoko and was now bearing the wrath of a psychotic Aeka. Next to Nobuyuki was Ryoko who was still in a state of catatonics from being kissed by who she thought was Tenchi.

"What's going on here?" asked Tenchi seeing Aeka, Nobuyuki, Ryoko, Kamidake and Azaka.

"It's horrible father!" wailed Aeka still not aware of the brain switch. "Tenchi has betrayed our deep, eternal love for that HORRIBLE, dirty space-pirate Ryoko!" 

Tenchi looked over and saw Nobuyuki who was stammering out numerous apologies and explanations and shook his head. "Don't worry Aeka it's a bad mistake. See what happened was-" Tenchi turned to face Aeka but stopped and screamed as he saw that Aeka was less then an inch from his face.

"BAD MISTAKE!?!?! THIS IS THE WORST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME IN THE HISTORY OF EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!"

"Aeka…please calm down…Tenchi never kissed Ryoko." Aeka and everyone else turned around to see a portal appear in front of them and Washu stepping out of it.

"What do you mean Tenchi never kissed her?!?" cried Aeka running over to Washu.

Washu took a step back, "I mean that it was Nobuyuki who kissed Ryoko not Tenchi. I switched their brains so now Tenchi is in Nobuyuki's body and vice-versa."

Aeka's expression turned to that of what pure evil would look like if it had a body and face. She faced Nobuyuki who was now a very scared man. "Azaka! Kamidake! We are going to make Nobuyuki suffer very greatly for this atrocity!"

"Yes mam!" both guardians slowly advanced to Nobuyuki but stopped as Washu appeared in front of him.

"I don't think what would be very wise Aeka. You see, since their brains have been switched if you attack Nobuyuki's body you will hurt Tenchi." Aeka gave no reply only fuming back towards the house with her guardians behind her.

"Have you fixed the brain machine yet Washu?" asked Tenchi who was more than eager to file this under "Washu's experiments gone horribly wrong" and move on with his life.

"Just about," replied Washu grinning. "Still, it's going to be until tomorrow when it's finished. I'm sorry Tenchi."

"That's…okay Washu."

"Dinner everyone!" announced Sasami who had actually come out to make this announcement ten minutes earlier but had chosen to instead watch the drama that had been unfolding before her. At that moment however the drama ended and everyone made their way back to the house.

****

The Next Day…

Tenchi started blankly at the complex barely recognizable house design he had been staring at all of yesterday and most of today and sighed. He still had no idea what to do about this but was aware of one thing: that it was very important based on what his father had said and that his job very well may depend on it.

"Hey Nobuyuki! We're not actually working are we?" Tenchi was startled out of his thoughts and looked up from the project to see a fat, balding middle aged man holding a cup of coffee in his chubby left hand and leaning against Nobuyuki's doorway.

"Um…hey," replied Tenchi not sure who this guy was but assumed he was a friend of dads from work.

"Rough day?"

"Pretty much."

"Hey later after we get off work wanna go grab a couple drinks scope around for some cute girls? I'll bet those college girls are still there"

Tenchi couldn't help but grin a little at this comment then his expression resumed the tired state it had been in originally. "Nah…thanks though."

The man shrugged and took a long drink of his coffee. "Okay…I figured you would need a couple drinks after dealing with what's coming your way."

Tenchi gulped, "Wha…what do you mean?"

"I mean Mr. Takamishi is on his way here and he's furious that you haven't turned in the Yokomo project yet. I told you that project was too big for you to volunteer."

Tenchi was growing more anxious by the second. He looked down at the house designs and realized that must have been the Yokomo project. He also realized that Mr. Takamishi was his dads boss and from what his father had said, Mr. Takamishi was not a very nice guy.

"Nobuyuki…whats happenin?" Mr. Takamishi sipped his coffee from what looked like the most impressive looking coffee cup Tenchi had ever seen. Mr. Takamishi answered Tenchi before Tenchi could. "That's good. I've been waiting all day for the Yokomo project and you still haven't turned it in. Is it finished?" Tenchi managed to shake his head. Mr. Takamishi scowled, "Nobuyuki…this is…inexcusable. You know very well this is one of our companies most important projects. You also know very well that it is due tomorrow. If I do not have it by then, there will be dire consequences. Have a good day Nobuyuki and try not to look so nervous…it's bad for the company." With that Mr. Takamishi turned and walked out of the office. 

Tenchi stared silently at the design and knew he had to psyche himself up to do this. "I CAN do this…I CAN do this…I CAN do this…I-"

"Ohhhh Mr. Masakiiiiiii."

Tenchi yelped, "Ahhhhh Ayumi! So-so good to s-see you after yesterday!"

****

At the Masaki House….

"Hey everyone what's new?" Aeka who was in the living room watching TV with Washu, Sasami, Ryo-oh-ki, and the still catatonic Ryoko looked behind her to see Kiyone and Mihoshi standing behind them. 

****

After Washu explains…

"Wow! Poor Mr.Masaki!" exclaimed Mihoshi.

"And we all know who to thank for this DON'T WE?" trembled Aeka shooting her glare to Washu.

"What?"

"Shouldn't you be working on the machine to switch back their brains?"

"Oh…I finished it an hour ago. We can switch them back as soon as they come home."

"That still wasn't a very nice thing to do," reminded Kiyone who wanted nothing more then to go back to her apartment and crawl into bed but hadn't been able to and as the result was looking extremely tired.

"Okay…okay…I was just so sure it wouldn't work. I still can't believe it quite frankly."

"I guess it just goes to show you that no one in this universe is perfect not even you Washu."

Washu glanced over to Aeka and smiled then brought up her transparent computer and began typing into it quickly. A moment later, a blue light surrounded Aeka and within seconds she had been turned into the frog creature she had been turned into the first time Washu had met her.

Mihoshi walked over to Ryoko who had been pushed upright against the wall and waved a hand in front of her invoking no reaction from the space pirate what so ever. "So Ryoko hasn't moved since last night huh?"

"That's right," replied Sasami.

"I don't know if I wanna be here when she wakes up and learns that it was Nobuyuki who had kissed her and not Tenchi."

"WHAT?!?!"

Sasami who had been sitting about two feet from Ryoko nearly jumped out of her skin and Ryo-oh-ki jumped onto the ceiling. Everyone else jumped too and saw that Ryoko had awoken and had a look of anger that easily matched that of the one Aeka held last night.

Ryoko was hovering slightly over the ground. Her entire face was dark read, her eyes where as big as they could get and her entire body was shaking. "Where…is…HE?"

"He's at work," replied Washu calmly.

At that moment Ryoko's complexion turned normal and she lowered to the ground as if a sudden realization had just come to her. "What a minute…it couldn't have been Nobuyuki who kissed me…it was Tenchi, I remember…I saw his face."

Washu, who had no immediate desire to admit to being the responsible party in this took a deep breath and prepared to explain to Ryoko what, happened.

****

Over at Tenchi's high school…

(AUTHORS NOTE: I have no idea what so ever how Japan high school works so if there are any major glaring mistakes in this fic feel free to point them out. Otherwise bear with me on this.)

Nobuyuki emerged from Tenchi's culture class as the bell rang and leaned against the wall wiping his forehead with his arm. "Whew…and I thought my job was bad." He yawned and looked at his watch. "Good thing I only have one more class left. He put his books under his arm and felt around in his pocket making sure the six girls phone numbers he had received in the day had not gone anywhere. Nobuyuki still couldn't believe how popular Tenchi was with the girls in his school. He walked through the crowded corridor when he heard the tardy bell ring and he knew he would be late no matter what. He stopped at a water fountain to take a drink while other kids disappeared into their classrooms and a few others ran down the hall to avoid further lateness. He lowered his head to take a drink and stopped as he heard a sound of running water and looked up at the door to his left to discover it was the door to the girls shower. He stood back and saw that there was the door to the gym and a door on each side one marked girls shower and the other marked boys shower. 

Unable to believe his good luck Nobuyuki walked over to the girls shower door and gave the handle a tug. His heart sank as he realized that the door would only open on the other side. _This is not good_ he thought sadly then an idea came to him. I know, I'll go through the gym and see if I can sneak a look from there. He walked over to the gym door and to his relief opened it and stepped in. He slowly creeped into the gym and saw the gym teacher a stern, aged looking woman leaning back in a chair sleeping and was nearly giddy. Slowly walking through the gym Nobuyuki held his breath in as he walked past the gym teacher and came to the entrance to the girls shower. Wishing he had a camera, Nobuyuki slowly opened the door and stepped in coming to a long path that led to the showers. Most of the view was blocked by the curved wall at the end of the path. This however was perfect for Nobuyuki who would be able to get a good look without being seen. He advanced to the wall and craned his neck just enough so he could see beyond the wall. 

"Hee…hee I'll get to sneak a peek at some pretty girls!"

"Hey!" barked a deep but distinctly feminine voice. "What the hell are you doing here Tenchi?!" Nobuyuki bolted around and discovered that the PE teacher was now quite awake and was looking furious. 

"Um..I..I…well I-"

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Nobuyuki heard the sound of a shrill teenage girl scream and knew the jig was up. He tried to run but felt something hit him in the back of the head causing him to double over. Nobuyuki opened his eyes and looked straight up to see all of the girls standing around him holding wet towels in their hands. 

The PE teacher smirked, "Okay girls let's teach this pervert a lesson!" the girls all nodded in unison agreement and began to slowly close in on Nobuyuki with their towels snapping against the floor as they got closer.

****

Back at the Masaki House…

"WASHU!!! YOU COWARD!!!" Ryoko formed another ball of energy in her right hand and threw it at the force field that was now protecting the door to the broom closet.

Ryoko was just on the verge of forming another ball of energy but stopped momentarily as Washu appeared in the space between the door and the force field. "You need to look on the bright side Ryoko."

"And what would that be?!" demanded Ryoko.

"Someone has finally kissed you!"

"WASHUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!" Ryoko began throwing a flurry of energy at the force field which all absorbed into the force field and did little else. Washu cackled and disappeared back into her lab. This didn't matter to Ryoko who was now too lost in her rage to care.

Sasami turned to Kiyone and Mihoshi and smiled, "So…are you staying for dinner?"

****

Later that night…

Tenchi walked up to the door of his house and yawned. Thanks partially to Ayumi amongst other things he hadn't been able to do a thing to the Yokomo project and had brought it home for his father to complete into the late hours of the night. Tenchi stepped inside the house and was greeted by Sasami who was watching TV on the couch with Ryo-oh-ki. "Dinner will be ready soon Tenchi. In the mean time you can go into the lab where Washu and father are!"

Tenchi smiled it looked like Washu had finally fixed the machine. "Thanks Sasami." He quickly took off his fathers hat and coat and made his way to the lab.

"Washu…I appreciate you fixing this and everything but…"

Washu looked up from her computer, "But what Tenchi?"

"Do I really have to be in this position?" Tenchi as well as Nobuyuki where now hanging from the ceiling. Much as they where the first time Washu had done this. "Don't worry Tenchi it'll all be over…right….NOW!!" Washu cackled and hit a final key on her computer. Tenchi felt an amazing amount of pressure on his head and almost instantly passed out.

"Ugh…I…" Tenchi opened his eyes to see Washu standing over him with a small mirror in her hand. Tenchi looked into the fear and to his great joy saw his reflection instead of his fathers. Tenchi jumped up and smiled, "I'm me again!"

"I am SUCH a genius!" cried Washu.

Nobuyuki looked into the mirror and sighed, "Now I'm an adult again." At that moment he remembered what he had to tell Tenchi. "Tenchi…I have some good news for you."

"What?"

"You have a three day holiday! Starting tomorrow!"

"Three day holiday? How did I get that?"

Nobuyuki coughed, "You know Tenchi…they have such unreasonable rules and punishments regarding the girls showers at your school. I was really quite disappointed."

Tenchi lowered his head and sighed. "That's okay dad…by the way the Yokomo project is due tomorrow."

Nobuyuki's eyes widened, "THE YOKOMO PROJECT?! I FORGOT!!!" He immediately buried his face in his hands and began sobbing as he walked out the lab.

"Thank you Little Washu," thanked Tenchi while he followed his father out.

"I'm gonna be up all night on that project!" whined Nobuyuki once they where out side Washu's lab. "This is unquestionably the worst day of my-huh?!"

Nobuyuki stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Ryoko and Aeka blocking his path. Both girls where smiling at him but there was some eerie about the smiles that was making Mr. Masaki very nervous. It didn't take him long to figure out in his mind just what the girls had on their mind. "Now girls…you have to understand the complexity of this situation." Nobuyuki backed up several steps as the girls got closer. "You see…I am a very lonely man. Ahhhhhhhh!!!" Nobuyuki screamed as Ryoko and Aeka where upon him and dragged him away to extract their revenge. Azaka and Kamidake where not too far behind either.

"Poor guy…Mr.Masaki is having a really bad day huh Tenchi?"

Tenchi turned to Kiyone and smiled, "That's nothing…you should see what happens tomorrow when he asks his secretary for coffee."

End.

****

Preview of the next episode

Tenchi: We've got a little something different for the next episode. Next time we're going to look in on the guardians and get their view and opinions on the chaos of the family around them.

Ryoko: Sounds boring to me Tenchi

Aeka: How DARE you speak of my guardians like that!

Ryoko: I don't remember anyone inviting you Princess!

Aeka: I don't need permission from you!  


Ryoko: Oh yea?

Aeka: Yeah!

(A fight can be heard)

Tenchi: (With the fight drowning out most of his talking) Coming up next is No Need for Conversation! A focus on characters who don't get a lot of attention!

Washu: It's unquestionably yet another view of the Masaki home.

That's it for this two-parter. This re write took a little longer since I decided to add in the Nobuyuki/girls shower thing at the last minute. If anyone can tell me how one goes about getting a column on FF.NET please let me know in review. An original work is up next but my co-authored MST fic will be done very soon and the next FF7 fic will also be done soon and finally the mentioned Tenchi fic will be written soon so keep an eye open and thanks for reading. One more thing go check out the AMAZING Tenchi/ X files crossover called Strange Days written by Horosha. It's lengthy but easily the best crossover fic and Tenchi fan fic I have ever read. If you're a fan of those two things or the X-Files go check it out.


End file.
